Cold Dark World
by DominoTyler
Summary: My two-year fanfiction anniversary story! Draco's been plotting on how to prove to Hermione that he should be hers for an entire year. Better summary inside! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song Cold Dark World by Weezer, or any other recognizable material.**

**Today is a very wonderful day, my friends. Today is the two year anniversary of me joining this site. And in celebration, I am giving you this – Cold Dark World, a songfic, and the promise that every sequel I have promised (i.e., the sequel to muggle games and the last part of the Life Project, in which I will go through all of the other couples' lives) will be up as soon as I can possibly get to them! Seem fair? I hope so!**

**Well, this is a thank you to all of you who have stuck with me, and all of you who have just started following me, and even those of you who didn't know me before you started reading this! I thank you.**

**Just a quick breakdown of how this is going to go, I'm going to write this story two different ways with two different pairings (HermioneXDraco and HermioneXFred.) If you'd like to read anything in particular, just skip to what you'd like to read!**

**^^ Enjoy, please!**

…

**How can I prove, you know that I am sincere****  
****You don't need to fear****  
****I'm not like the others; I'll be like a brother****  
****I will protect you, never disrespect you****  
****But if you need love then I'll be here to sex you**

_**Cold Dark World – Weezer**_

…

_**Hermione and Draco**_

Draco was in no mood to be messed with on this particular day. The reason for this was that Draco was on a very important mission, one that required all of his concentration.

Today, Draco Malfoy was going to win Hermione Granger as his girlfriend. And he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Today, the last Hogsmeade trip of their last year at Hogwarts, was the day Draco had been counting down to all year. Ever since he found out that both he and Hermione (and, sadly, Potter and Weasley) were both returning to Hogwarts for their "Seventh Year," he'd been looking forward to this day.

It had taken him the entire year to pluck up the courage, (and the fact that she had dated at least three different guys throughout the school year, none of which had lasted more than a few weeks at a time), but he was finally ready. Hermione was single, and he'd had an entire year to plan out this day step by step.

Hermione would enter Hogsmeade with Potter and Weasley as usual, and the trio would go to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeers, as they always did. Then the boys would go to Zonkos to make sure they weren't stealing designs from the Weasley twins, as they'd been known to do, and Hermione would go and browse through all of the little shops. Draco had even memorised her favourite routine: the bookshop, a small second-hand thrift shop, and pawn shop (which she only ever just browsed through), a walk out of town to the shrieking shack for a bit of fresh air and a chance to read whatever book she had picked up at the book shop or the thrift shop, and then she would pick up whatever school supplies she was running low on before meeting the boys at Honeydukes, where she almost always picked up a pack of sugar quills and something else random, like a caramel or a chocolate frog (although she hadn't done that recently, since she'd found herself on a card a few months back and thought she looked positively horrid, and didn't want to see that again. Draco, however, had at least three of her taking up residence in his dorm room. Did that sound creepy? He liked to think that it wasn't).

All through breakfast, Draco was far too excited to even pick at his food. Blaise and Pansy watched him amusedly as he strained his neck to catch a glimpse of Granger, eating and chatting and laughing with her friends. They both knew his feelings for the muggleborn, and they also knew very well his plans for the day, and the fact that he'd been waiting all year to get her. In fact, it had been their idea that he finally confront Hermione and ask her out.

As she laughed and talked with Potter and Weasley and a few others of her friends, Draco thought about all of the reasons he would be perfect for her. Unlike Weasley, (whom she had ended her relationship with almost immediately after it began) he would always be there for her, and she would be the only one he ever paid any attention to. He would listen to everything she ever had to say and be there for both advice and support. And he'd be like a best friend or a brother, but also a lover. Who could beat all of that? Certainly not Weasley.

Draco jumped when the food surrounding him suddenly vanished. When had his friends disappeared, and where to? Jumping to his feet, he realised everyone was preparing for Hogsmeade. He'd only not noticed because Hermione and her trio were usually the last to leave for Hogsmeade, preferring to walk a ways behind everyone else on their own.

Today, though they didn't know it, they would not really be alone.

Draco was quite a ways behind them when they left, however. It would be best that he wasn't discovered before he wished to be. Otherwise, the whole plan would be ruined. So he stayed back, in the shadows, out of the way, and unseen. Blaise and Pansy had gone on ahead and promised him that they would be waiting for him in the common room that night to hear what had happened.

The trio took an unusually long amount of time in the Three Broomsticks. Draco hoped that wouldn't screw with his plan.

He sat just a few tables behind them, and, if he listened carefully, he could hear what they were saying. His name came up in conversation only once, but the moment his name passed Hermione's lips, his stomach clenched.

"I wonder why Malfoy's by himself today." Hermione said when their conversation had quieted a bit.

Harry glanced over his shoulder, and Draco looked out the window and drank a rather large gulp of butterbeer in an attempt to disguise the fact that he was listening to their conversation. Once Harry had turned around, Draco nearly dropped his drink (he wasn't very fond of butterbeer,) and had to try and quell his choking so he could hear what they said next.

Harry only shrugged. "Maybe his friend's realised what a total jerk he is and ditched him."

Draco waited with baited breath to hear how Hermione would reply, and he was not disappointed.

She shrugged, setting down her butterbeer. "I don't know…he's not so awful this year, is he?"

"Maybe not to _you," _Ron replied. "But to the rest of us, he's still moody old Malfoy."

Hermione shrugged again and took a sip of her butterbeer. Her eyes rested on Draco's face for a mere fraction of a second before she turned away and their conversation went elsewhere.

Finally, the group split up as usual, the boys heading to Zonkos and Hermione to the bookshop. She came out about fifteen minutes later with a rather large tome, one that recognised (maybe from his library back home?), and then entered the thrift shop. She came out about ten minutes later nearly empty handed, except for a tiny, ceramic owl sculpture. She completely skipped over the pawn shop today, and headed straight for her spot outside the Shrieking Shack.

Draco noticed that she was dressed fairly nicely today, in a pair of capris and a purple flannel shirt, a purple scarf, and earrings. He wondered why she would dress up so nicely just for Hogsmeade, but shrugged it off. He followed her to her favourite spot and watched her sit down and open to the first page of her book, quickly immersing herself in it.

Draco was unsure of how long he'd been preparing himself, but before he knew it, she was nearly twenty pages in, and probably preparing to leave. Draco took a deep breath. This was his chance. Mustering all of his courage, Draco took his first few steps towards her.

Hermione jumped when she heard the first noise she'd heard in a while besides her own breathing and the turning of the pages. She looked all around, first towards the Shrieking Shack and second towards where she'd come from. She found the source of the sound in the latter direction.

"Malfoy?" she said, almost to herself.

Draco tested out a small smile on her, causing her to look a bit shocked before returning his smile, albeit tentatively.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, closing her book and standing, setting the volume on the boulder she'd been seated upon.

Draco suddenly could remember nothing of which he'd been planning all year to say. He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I noticed you were all by yourself today," Hermione commented. "Why was that?"

Draco shrugged again. Hermione stared at him a few moments before he realised she wasn't going to continue without a proper response.

"I just felt like being by myself today. But then…"

She cocked her head to the side. "Yes…?"

"Well, I…"

She smiled encouragingly, and then…

"Hermione!"

Draco swore repeatedly inside of his head and turned around to see the awful John Armstrong headed towards the two of them.

Hermione grinned and waved at him. "John! I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me!"

Draco's heart sunk. A date?

John laughed and shook his head as he came to a stop in front of the two of them. "I could never forget about you, Herms." He turned to Draco. "Malfoy."

Draco nodded. "Armstrong. Hermione and I were having a conversation."

John gave Malfoy a calculating look. "I see. Well, Hermione and I had a date."

"More of an outing, really," Hermione said, looking away. Was she embarrassed?

"That's wonderful," Draco replied. "But I'd really like it if we could finish our conversation in private. I had something very important that I needed to tell Hermione, and you interrupted us very rudely."

John looked to Hermione for confirmation, but Hermione was too busy staring up at Draco, a mixture of shock and amusement painting her face.

"Alright…" John said. "I'll walk to Hogsmeade and back. But I expect you to be done with your conversation by the time I get back."

Draco nodded. "You can bet on it."

Draco glared until he was sure John was out of hearing range. Then he turned back to Hermione and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry about that…I just…"

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's okay. You obviously have something you wanted to tell me, and I'm a civilised human being. Go ahead." She gave him a comforting smile.

Draco eyed her for a few moments, knowing he only had about five minutes to get out what he'd been planning all year. He took a deep breath before beginning.

"Alright. Ever since fourth year, I've been looking at you in ways that I know I shouldn't be because of my upbringing and my family and my blood-status or whatever, but I can't help not caring, because you're the most worthy girl I've ever had pleasure of meeting. Sixth year I realised that I more than just fancied you – I very nearly loved you. During the war, I did everything I possibly could to make sure that you and your friends were safe because I wasn't so sure that I could live without knowing that you were a part of the same world as I. And all this year, I've been planning out this very day, this very moment, down to the very last second. It's not going exactly as I'd planned, but that's okay, because the ending is the only thing that I'm hoping will turn out just the way I want it to. I've been watching all of the boys you've gone out with this year, and I can't help but think that I could be so much better than them. I'd love you and listen to you and talk to you and be or do whoever or whatever you wanted. My life would revolve around you. So, it's your choice to see through if this ending ends how I was hoping it would. Hermione, will you go out with me?"

Hermione stared at Draco, shocked. This obviously was _not _what she'd expected him to say. "I…"

"Alright, I'm back. Are you finished with your _conversation?"_

Hermione looked between Draco and John several times, her shocked and confused look slowly dissipating with time, forming into a very small smile on her lips.

"John, I'm terribly sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel our plans. Terribly sorry. Draco…" she turned to him with a smile, and reached out, taking his hand. "I was wondering if you were ever planning on asking. Yes."

Draco let out a sharp breath, having been unaware he was even holding it in.  
"Thank Merlin. I'm not so sure how I would have reacted if you'd said no."

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you finally asked."

"What?" said John.

…

**There was Draco and Hermione! Next is Fred and Hermione. Enjoy! ^^**

…

**Angel girl****  
****In a cold dark world****  
****I'm gonna be your man****  
****Angel girl****  
****In a cold dark world****  
****I'll make you understand**

…

Fred blew a blade of grass off of his face. It didn't matter. He knew that his dear brother George was just going to rip up more grass and sprinkle it lazily over his face until their boredom got so horrible that they had to resort to killing each other.

"What do you 'spose Hermione is up to?" Fred asked tiredly, staring up at a cloud that looked rather like Hermione's hair.

George laughed quietly, sprinkling grass across his brother's face. "Dunno. It's your job to wonder about Granger, not mine. But if you really want to know, she was breaking up with her boyfriend."

Fred sat up so quickly that his forehead made unpleasant contact with George's hand, which was about to bring more grass to Fred's face.

"Ow!" George exclaimed dramatically.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Why is she breaking up with him?"

George, after realising he'd get no real reaction out of his brother, shrugged and leaned back on his hands. "Not sure. I think it was something about him not listening to her properly. Or that might have been Ginny. I think that guy was cheating on Hermione."

Fred nodded. "He was an awful bloke."

George shrugged again. "Most ministry blokes are. But, hey, this gives you an opening to finally tell her how you feel! Right?" Fred didn't reply. _"Right?"_

Fred sighed. "I don't know, Georgie…I mean, what if she doesn't feel the same way? And she can't be feeling very well now that she just found out that guy was cheating on her…"

"Like I've been trying to tell you since fifth year, Freddie," George replied. "She _does _feel the same way. It's completely obvious, if you ask me. And she's fine. They weren't all that close, anyways."

Fred sighed again. "I don't know…" He repeated.

"Well, I know for you," George said. "I say you ask her out today. Show here that there's some spirit in this cold, dark world. Show her who she should have."

Fred looked up at his brother, who had stood up and was pacing purposefully in front of him. "You think so?"

George rolled his eyes. "Do I really have to repeat myself? Now, go get cleaned up. Hermione'll be over for supper in about twenty minutes and you've got half the lawn in your hair!"

…

Fred was perfectly clean by the time Hermione had shown up for supper. She was very quiet, but pleasant to those who spoke to her. Fred was one of those people she was pleasant with. That made him happy. After supper, Hermione was preparing to leave. Usually, she stayed and read a few chapters from a book, or told everyone a story, and after that was when Fred had been planning on speaking to her.

He was losing time, fast.

"Thank you so much for supper," Hermione said, giving Mrs. Weasley a hug. "I'll see you on Wednesday, alright?"

"And don't hesitate to stop in if you need someone to chat with," Mrs. Weasley replied. "I know you really liked that guy."

Hermione smiled. "Of course."

She stepped back and waved at everyone. "Bye, everyone!"

There was a chorus of goodbyes, and Hermione stepped out of the door, shutting it behind her.

Fred suddenly felt an awful pressure in his spine. He turned to see his brother glaring fiercely at him and jamming a fist into his back. "Go!" He whispered angrily. "Now! Before she apparates!"

Fred nodded. "Right!"

Everyone was back in the kitchen for stories and second desserts, so Fred didn't have to answer to anyone. Stepping away from George, he ran towards the door, ripping it open.

Hermione was about half-way to the apparition point by now. She didn't hear him open the door, as she kept walking. Fred slammed the door, hoping that she heard. She didn't

"Errg, Hermione…" Fred grumbled, breaking into a jog. "Gonna make me run…"

She was almost to the apparition point, now. Fred called out.

"Hermione!"

Hermione jumped, spinning around. She smiled when she saw Fred and stopped, tucking some hair behind her ears.

Fred was panting. He was quite out of shape. "Gonna…make me…run the whole way?" he said.

Hermione laughed and took a few steps towards him, meeting him just in front of the apparition point.

"What is it, Fred?" Hermione asked. She patted her pockets and looked in her bag. "Did I forget something?"

Fred grinned. "Me!"

She cocked her head to the side, smiling lightly. "What do you mean?"

Fred took a few deep breaths. "Er…" How was he going to make her understand that he was practically in love with her when he'd never even let anything slip that he'd even fancied her?

She smiled encouragingly. "Yes…?"

"Well, I…" He sighed. "You know you can do better than that dopey guy at the ministry, right?"

Her smile was very small. "Why do you say that?"

"You're…perfect, Hermione." Her eyebrows wrinkled. "You're perfect and there aren't many people good enough for you. Heck, not even I'm good enough for you. But I'm asking that you…that you give me a chance."

"What…what's all of this about, Fred?" Hermione asked, stepping back a bit. "I'm not sure I understand…"

"There isn't much to understand besides the fact that I'm practically in love with you, and I'm wondering if you'll do me the honour of coming to dinner with me tomorrow night."

She looked a bit shocked, but she was smiling, also. The smile grew the more she thought about it. "I…sure, Fred. Of course I'll go to dinner with you."

Fred's smile was so big that he was afraid his face might break. Unable to resist, he threw his arms around her. His heart clenched when he felt her tiny arms wrap around him and hug him back.

"I'll show you what you deserve, Hermione," Fred said. "I'll show you."

…

**That one wasn't as great…oh, well! **

**I hope you liked it!**

**And thank you for reading this! I love you all so much! ^^**


End file.
